Save Me - BTS Kim Taehyung
by Shmeeya
Summary: "Give me your hands Save me Save me I need your love before I fall-" "Taehyung!"
1. Nightmare

? POV:

All my life I had loved music. I always wanted to grow up and do something about my love for it. As I got older I made friends that shared my interests. We formed a group together and our popularity rose. We decided to call our group BTS. As we climbed to fame I couldn't help but notice my dear friend Taehyung kept falling back down. And there was nothing I could do to help him...

Your POV:

Loud, booming voices echoed in my head as colorful lights filled the surrounding areas. The voices of the group on stage barely being heard among the voices of the fans. I sat there, calm, looking up at my best friend, who every now and then glanced at me. Every now and then an indescribable expression would flash across his face as if he was in pain.

Just like that my nightmare came true.

"Give me your hands. Save me. Save me. I need your love before I fall. Fall." Taehyung sang.

"Tae!" I screamed.

"Holy! Taehyung!" Jimin shouted.

"Taehyung get up!" Namjoom shouted in worry.

Oh god no. Please. Please!

I ran towards the stage, Jungkook pulling me up. The six males and I surrounded our friend, tears filling our eyes. I grabbed Tae's hand and rubbed my thumb across his knuckles.

"Tae Please..." I sobbed.

"Save... Me." Tae muttered weakly before his eyes dulled.

His once sparkling eyes were now dull and lifeless. The mics of the other members were shut off as we all huddled together, sobbing.

Third Person POV:

(Y/n) snored softly as she fidgeted about in her sleep, whimpering every now and then until tears began to stain her cheeks. Hoseok, who was sitting next to her noticed and frowned slightly before quickly brushing his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. Jimin, who sat behind (Y/n) quirked an eyebrow at Hoseok's behavior. Hoseok glanced at Jimin out of the corner or his eye and shook his head at the males expression.

"She's crying." Hoseok whispered to Jimin as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Should we tell Mrs. Kang?" Jimin whispered back while leaning forward and covering his mouth as well.

Hoseok shook his head 'No' before turning his head to (Y/n) once again and quickly leaning towards her to wipe away more of her tears.

Mrs. Kang, who was writing on the chalk board, stepped to the side. Her eyes scanned over the class and hovered over (Y/n)'s sleeping form, frowning slightly as the young girl shook with a small sob.

"Which one of you would like to solve this problem on the board?" She asked scanning over her students once more and taking a quick glance at (Y/n).

Taehyung shot his hand up immediately, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Ah, Taehyung? You want to come solve the problem?" She asked, confirming his choice.

Taehyung nodded eagerly before standing up and weaving his way through the aisles of desks, to the front of the room.

Mrs. Kang handed the piece of chalk to him and sat down at her desk and began typing away at her computer. Taehyung began to write on the chalkboard, accidentally smashing the chalk in the process as (Y/n) screamed.

Your POV:

"Taehyung!" I screamed as I awoke with a start. Everyone turned and looked at me and Taehyung turned towards me, away from the problem he was solving on the board. My cheeks flushed red as I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Oh God! Uh... Yea?" Taehyung exclaimed, startled.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and got out of my desk before tackling him in a hug and knocking him into the chalk board.

"Thank God... Thank god." I sobbed.

Taehyung wrapped his arms around around me, rubbing my back.

"Mrs. Kang, may I please take (Y/n) out in the hall?" Taehyung Requested.

Mrs. Kang looked up from typing on her computer and nodded her head.

Taehyung pulled back from the embrace and bowed before taking my hand in his and walking towards the door.

Third Person POV:

"Mrs. Kang! May I use the rest room?" Jungkook chimed as he rose his hand.

"Mhmm hurry back please, if you want to check on (Y/n) and Taehyung you could just say so, I wouldve let you." She said with a gentle smile.

"Ah, really? Thank you Mrs. Kang!" Jungkook said with a bow before following after his two friends

"Ah! Me too Mrs. Lang! May I?" Jimin asked, standing up and placing his hands on his desk.

Mrs. Kang nodded, "if any of you other boys that are her friends want to you may go ahead, I do not want you to worry as it may hinder you from doing your school work."

Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi followed Jimin and Jungkook out of the room. The six of them looked down the hall way before spotting their two friends walking towards one of the music rooms.

"Ah! Wait up guys!" Jungkook called out to Taehyung and (Y/n).

Taehyung and (Y/n) turned around to see their friends jogging over to them.

"Ah, what are you guys doing?" Taehyung asked as he squeezed (Y/n)'s hand. Jimin reached into his pocket and grabbed his handkerchief before handing it to (Y/n) who dabbed away at her tears with it.

"We were worried about (Y/n) since she was crying... So we came after you. Don't worry, Mrs. Kang let us. She doesn't want this to hinder our school work." Namjoon informed.

"Ah..." Taehyung exclaimed with a smile.

Taehyung nodded before turning into the music room, the others following behind him and Yoongi closing the door.

Jin sighed slightly as he sat down cross legged with his back against the wall. Yoongi sat down on top of the piano and lied down on his back. Namjoon stretched before leaning against the door with his foot on it. Jungkook sat down on the bench next to the piano and Hoseok sat on the ledge of the window. Taehyung sat down in a corner and patted the spot next to him, signaling for (Y/n) to sit next to him.

(Y/n) shuffled over to him slowly before pressing her back against the wall and slowly sliding down. Taehyung wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm comfortingly as Jimin sat down on the other side of her.

"So... What happened?" Taehyung asked as he looked down at (Y/n).

"Yeah, Jimin and I saw you asleep in class. You were crying. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Hoseok asked.

(Y/n) nodded her head slowly as she wiped away her tears with her sleeves. Jimin narrowed his eyes at her and a frown spread across his face at the sight of her action. He grabbed the handkerchief he had given her to use previously and began wiping her cheeks with it. Jimin sighed and handed the handkerchief back to her before returning to his prior position.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jin asked looking over at (Y/n) from where he was sitting on the floor.

"I... I don't know... I... It...-"

"If you don't want to talk about it right now its fine... Don't force yourself." Jungkook chimed in.

"Yeah... It must have been pretty bad, huh (Y/n)? Was it scary?" Hoseok added.

"J-Hope, I literally just said it was ok if she didn't want to talk about it... And now you're trying to get her to talk about it?" Jungkook exclaimed as he looked at Hoseok like he was crazy.

"Yo, I say we just stay in here for the rest of the day, its relaxing in here..." Yoongi said with a relaxed sigh.

"Are you crazy?! We still have five hours of school left!" Namjoon exclaimed.

Yoongi sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "Yo, I'm tired. I'm pretty sure we could all use some rest. We have school five days a week and on our two days we have off every week we're at the studio practicing, I'm just saying we all deserve a break." He said with another shrug before lying back down.

"As obsurd of an idea as that is... I kinda agree with Yoongi, especially with what just happened. (Y/n) needs some time to cool down, and I think its best for her to be away from the room where that happened." Taehyung added.

Namjoon rubbed his temples before sighing in defeat, "Ugh. Fine... I'll go ask Mrs. Kang. Yoongi, if she says no, you're buying me lunch."

Yoongi bolted up, losing his balance on the piano and falling to the floor. He groaned in pain before rolling onto his back, "why?!" He exclaimed.

"Because if she says no I'm gonna be depressed, you got my hopes up with your reasoning." Namjoon said as he placed his hands on the back of his head and slid the door open with his foot.

With that Namjoon walked out of the room, sliding the door closed with his foot.

Namjoon proceeded to walk down the hall, back to their classroom. He turned the handle to open the door and sighed in annoyance as he realized the door was locked. He grumbled as he knocked on the door. Mrs. Kang looked up and stood up once she saw him at the door.

Mrs. Kang opened the door and stuck her head outside, looking down the hall. "Namjoon, where are the others?" She asked as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Namjoon cleared his throat before taking a confident stance, "Mrs. Kang, I know this request may sound obsurd, and you are more than likely going to say no-"

"Let me guess, you want to be excused from class for the rest of the day, correct?" Mrs. Kang stated as she cut him off and adjusted her glasses.

"Uh... Yea. Kinda. But I have good reasoning! (Y/n) seems pretty shook up about what happened. She fell asleep and had a nightmare... And we think its best for her to stay away from the class room until she calms down so it doesn't trigger a worse reaction and-"

"I don't see anything wrong with that, you and the others are good students, you don't cause trouble and you are all responsible, I don't see why I should say no, sure this is a school and all but you and your friends are some of my best students. I'll call down to the office and request my husband to excuse the eight of you from class for the rest of the day, have a good weekend Namjoon, you and your friends stay safe." Mrs. Kang said with a smile before walking back into the class room, leaving Namjoon alone to celebrate.

Namjoon threw his fist in the air as he walked down hall way, skipping and spinning as he did so.

When he got to the music room he flung open the door, causing Jimin who had been kneeling down behind it while filming Namjoon's celebration to fall onto his butt.

Namjoon glared down at Jimin before looking to the ceiling and closing his eyes, while taking a deep breath.

"Park Jimin delete it!" Namjoon bellowed.

Jimin chuckled before getting back on his feet and scampering out of the room, leaving the others in the music room, in horror, to watch Jimin be killed.

Namjoon took off after Jimin and (Y/n) let out a loud wail.

"He was so young! Jimin no!" She sobbed as she crawled over to the doorway to peep her head out.

"Jimin..." (Y/n) sobbed, "not you too..." She said, whispering the last part.

"Don't worry (Y/n)! Jimin will be fine! ...I hope..." Hoseok chirped, mumbling the last part under his breath.

Jin groaned before standing up and running out of the room, "Namjoon! You can't kill our children!" Jin shrieked in horror as he sprinted after the two, leaving those left in the room to die of laughter, except for (Y/n) who was curled up in the door way sobbing.

"It'll be okay..." Jungkook said as he stepped over (Y/n) and began running after Jin.

Hoseok followed him almost immediately, leaving Taehyung, Yoongi, and (Y/n) in the music room.

"They're all gonna die!" (Y/n) wailed.

Taehyung groaned as he stood up and pulled (Y/n) up off the floor.

"Come on Yoongi, let's go." Taehyung said, turning to look at Yoongi.

Yoongi groaned, "theres no way in hell I'm going to run."

"Fine grandpa, I guess you'll just have to go to class." Taehyung said with a shrug.

Yoongi's eyes widened as he bolted up and jumped off of the piano.

"Now you two are leaving me?" (Y/n) wailed.

"Never in a million years." Taehyung said with a smile as he knelt down, "Get on."

(Y/n) climbed onto Taehyung's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Once Taehyung had a secure grip on her he took off out of the room and ran down the hall, leaving Yoongi to "run" after them while flailing his arms and whining in protest.


	2. Excused

Third Person POV:

"Jimin get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" Namjoon scolded.

"No way! I'm safer up here than I am by you!" Jimin protested.

"Jimin you're going to cause trouble!" Namjoon persisted.

Jin flung the doors open and his face twisted into a "what the hell Jimin" expression.

"Jin! Thank god! Help me!" Jimin pleaded.

"Jin, get this idiot down would you?" Namjoon asked as annoyance spread across his face.

Jin sighed and rubbed his temple as he made his way over to the two, "how did you even get up there Jimin?"

Jungkook ran in out of breath with Hoseok not far behind. Jungkook scanned the room, his jaw nearly hitting the floor when he saw Jimin, "How?!" Jungkook shrieked.

"What are you shrieking about Jung- How the heck did you get up there Jimin?!" Hoseok exclaimed in disbelief as he made his way over to Jimin, pushing past the still shocked Jungkook.

"Why is everyone screaming" Taehyung and (Y/n) yelled from somewhere in the maze of hallways.

Yoongi groaned and his whine echoed throughout the halls "I hate my life!"

Jungkook covered his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh, only to fail in the end and burst out laughing with the others.

Taehyung turned into the doorway, smacking into Jungkook, causing him to lunge forward.

"Dang it Tae!" Jungkook yelped as he stumbled face first into a book shelf.

"Holy... Jimin how in the name of god did you get up there?!" Taehyung and (Y/n) exclaimed in sync.

"That's what we've been asking him!" Hoseok, Jungkook, Jin, and Namjoon exclaimed.

"Its called climbing!" Jimin yelled in joking annoyance.

A loud groan echoed throughout the halls and Yoongi soon appeared behind Taehyung and (Y/n). Yoongi pushed past the two and flopped onto the floor, "My back..."

Namjoon snickered slightly before bursting out in full blown laughter.

Taehyung knelt down and (Y/n) got off of his back.

"Jimin..." (Y/n) said in horror.

"Yea?" Jimin responded obliviously.

"Jimin you're on fire!" (Y/n) shrieked.

"Hory shitteu!" Jungkook exclaimed in broken English causing (Y/n) to snicker.

"Who the hell puts lit candles on book shelves?!" Jimin shriek as he patted at his arm to put out the small flame that had ignited on his sleeve.

"Who the hell climbs a bookshelf?!" Namjoon exclaimed.

Jin just sighed, "this is my life... These people are my friends... This is considered normal for me... Where did my life go so wrong" Jin contemplated as he hit his head repeatedly on a book shelf.

Suddenly the speakers crackled and a voice spoke over the intercom, "Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Kim SeokJin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and (L/n) (Y/n) please report to the office. "

Hoseok sighed, "Come on Jimin, get down so we can go..."

"Uhm... About that... I kinda... Can't." Jimin confessed as his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"You can't be serious..." Namjoon groaned.

Jimin chuckled nervously, "Nah... I'm serious. I really can't get down."

Jungkook groaned before scanning the room for the closest ladder. Once he spotted it he jogged over to it and pulled it behind him over to Namjoon and Jimin.

"Now will you get down?" Jungkook grumbled as he looked up at the cat stuck in the tree.

Jimin made an unamused face before "shoo'ing Namjoon away with his hand, "I'm not taking any chances."

Namjoon put his hands in the air, surrendering.

Jimin looked at him skeptically before slowly climbing down the ladder.

The intercom crackled once again, "Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Kim SeokJin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and (L/n) (Y/n) please report to the office immediately."

Yoongi groaned, "I just want to sleep!" Yoongi sat up and forced himself to his feet with a groan of protest.

The group of friends walked out of the Library and head down to the first floor to the office.

"Ah, hello! The principle wanted to speak with all of you!" One of the secretaries greeted before walking towards the principle's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

The secretary opened the door and one by one they filed into the small room.

"Its a tight squeeze, I know! But this will be quick!" Mr. Kang greeted.

"My wife has informed me that you wish to be excused from class for the rest of the day, is this true?" Mr. Kang asked.

"Yes it is sir." Namjoon said bowing his head.

"No need to be formal with me Namjoon, my wife tells me that you and your group are some of her favorite students and that you all maintain good grades. I haven't seen any of you in my office for causing trouble... So I am allowing all of you to be excused, and since you boys work so much I'm willing to excuse you from today until Wednesday, which should give you a few days to relax. That is all I called you here for, you are free to go, however, I need to speak with you (Y/n)." Mr. Kang informed with a gentle smile.

"Y-yes sir." (Y/n) replied with a bow of her head.

The boys filed out of the room one by one, leaving (Y/n) to speak with Mr. Kang.

"(Y/n)... I understand you fell asleep in class today, Mrs. Kang tells me that you woke up sobbing, is everything alright? You aren't having any problems at school or at home are you?" Mr. Kang asked with concern.

(Y/n) shook her head 'no' and sighed, "I just had a nightmare that's all..."

"Ah, I see. Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Kang asked in a gentle, understanding voice.

(Y/n) stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking in a barely audible whisper, "One of my friends commited suicide."

"Oh..." Mr. Kang sighed.

"You dont have to say any more... I can see it causes you pain. You may go now, have a nice weekend... My wife will see you on Wednesday."

"W-what? On Wednesday?" (Y/n) mumbled.

"Yes, you are all excused from your classes until Wednesday." Mr. Kang stated with a smile.

"Ah, I see sir! Thank you very much! It is much appreciated... They really need to get their rest." (Y/n) bowed before turning and opening the door,

"(Y/n)... Keep an eye on your friend." Mr. Kang said softly as (Y/n) walked out of the room.

(Y/n) closed the door behind her and looked up to see all of her friends staring at her.

Jungkook's POV:

(Y/n) said one of her friends killed themself in her nightmare... And the way she screamed Taehyung's name... Does that mean...

I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey (Y/n). You aren't in trouble for falling asleep in class are you?" Jin asked while taking a step towards her and ruffling her hair.

(Y/n) whined in protest and playfully slapped his hand away, "Jiiiiinnnn! My hair!"

Jin chuckled at her response and stepped back.

"Since we're excused can we finally leave?" Yoongi whined.

I flared my nostrils slightly, "if you keep complaining Yoongi I'll make sure you get UNexcused."

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at me, "You can't do that! I'm older than you!"

I shook my head before shrugging.

"Lets just go, ok?" (Y/n) Chirped.

"Yea, ok." Taehyung responded.

Namjoon lead us out of the office and we all shoved each other through the doors in the front of the school.

(Y/n) yelped and I looked over to her to see her red in the face.

"W-what? What happened?!" I exclaimed in worry.

"S-someone just touched... My butt..." She mumbled quietly.

"It wasn't me!" All the guys said holding their hands up in defense.

I furrowed my eyebrows, it had to be one of them! It sure as heck wasn't me!

"Huh? What are you guys freaking out about?" A voice said.

I looked to where I heard the voice from to see Baekhyun with his backpack slung over his shoulder, heading towards the office. He must be late... Wait a minute... If it wasn't any of us than... I groaned.

"Baekhyun... Did you touch (Y/n)'s butt?" I asked.

"Huh? Not that I know of. If I did than I'm sorry!" Baekhyun apologized before continuing his walk to the office.

I rolled my eyes, "Well... Problem solved."

"Why I outta..." Taehyung and Jin growled.

I quirked an eyebrow at them and saw Jimin do the same. I shrugged it off and chuckled slightly.

"What do you guys want to do?" Namjoon asked as we started walking off campus.

"Good question. I want to sleep." Yoongi deadpanned.

(Y/n) giggled at his response and propped herself up against my shoulder as she bursted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Cute~

"We should go get something to eat!" Taehyung shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

(Y/n)'s eyes lit up at the mentioning of food, "Yea!"

I chuckled slightly at her childishness. However, I was worried about her.

Every now and then I would look down at her and see her looking at Taehyung intently.

"Hey... (Y/n), Can I talk with you for a second?" I asked as I stopped walking.

"Huh? Oh sure Jungkook!" She said as she turned around.

"I over heard what you said to the principle... Did Taehyung kill himself in your dream?" I asked in a soft whisper.

(Y/n) clenched her jaw and looked down at her feet before slowly nodding in response.

"Ah... I see... Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked with concern.

She shook her head 'no' and looked up at me with tear filled eyes, "please... Don't tell anyone..." She whispered as her voice crack and she let out a small sob.

I frowned slightly and pulled her into an embrace, "don't worry, I won't. I promise... Can you tell me about it tonight?"

She nodded slightly and pulled away from the embrace, wiping her cheeks with her sleeves.

"Don't cry (Y/n)... You're so beautiful when you smile..." I said pulling her back into the embrace.

"Hey! Would you two love bird come on already?" Namjoon yelled from up ahead.

(Y/n) immediately ducked out of the embrace, red in the face. I frowned slightly as (Y/n) ran to catch up with them.

I walked, still far behind them and sighed. I'll never have a moment alone with her will I? I grumbled slightly and looked up to see them waiting for me.

"Come on Jungkook!" (Y/n) called with a smile. She really is beautiful when she smiles...


	3. Jungkook's Pain

Third Person POV:

"Come on Jungkook!" (Y/n) called with a smile.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "you guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!" Jungkook called with a wave.

(Y/n) frowned slightly at his response and looked up at Taehyung.

"Don't worry... He'll be fine..." Taehyung reassured with a gentle smile.

"Yea... Sure..." (Y/n) mumbled quietly under her breath.

Jungkook sighed quietly before stuffing his hands into his pockets, and walking in the opposite direction of the group, humming a tune as he went.

Jungkook soon turned into an alleyway, sliding down the brick wall with a sigh. He mumbled something as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter. Holding the cigarette between his lips he sighed before flicking the lighter and lighting the cigarette.

Taking a long drag and holding in his breath he flicked the lighter on and off before exhaling a puff of smoke. Groaning, he inhaled another long drag. Once again he exhaled a long puff of smoke as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette he stood up and took another long drag. Holding his breath he dropped the cigarette to the ground, smashing it with his foot. As he stepped foot out of the alley he exhaled, another long puff of smoke escaping his lips.

Jungkook sighed as he once again stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Young lad..." An elderly woman croaked as she tugged on Jungkook's caught sleeve.

"What?!" Jungkook snapped.

"You shouldn't be doing that, you'll regret it one day." The elderly woman informed.

Jungkook groaned and jerked his arm out of the woman's grip, "As if I give a damn." Jungkook growled with venom laced words.

"Don't come haunting me when you're laying in a casket in the next ten years, I tried warning you." The woman sighed before waddling off.

Jungkook rolled his eyes before continuing his walk down the sidewalk. People need to learn to mind their own business. Jungkook growled slightly and his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

Jungkook sighed sadly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapping the screen.

New text message from (N/n)

Hey, where are you? I've been waiting out side for you for ten minutes.

Jungkook sighed and began typing his response, sticking his phone back in his pocket halfway through typing it. Reaching into his sweatshirt pocket he pulled the pack of cigarettes out again and grabbed the lighter. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he held the cigarette between his teeth to light it.

His phone vibrated once again causing him to growl as he exhaled a puff of smoke. Music began playing from his back pocket, implying that someone was calling him. He groaned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who was calling.

Call from (N/n)

Jungkook frowned, being careful that the cigarette didn't fall out and denied the call. A few seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand.

Please answer your phone Jungkook, you're scaring me.

Jungkook frowned again as he took another drag from the cigarette. He began typing his response as he continued to walk down the sidewalk, cigarette held between his fingers.

Looking up to the sky Jungkook exhaled before humming the same tune he had been humming previously, "we dont talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do..." Jungkook sang quietly before trailing off.

Jungkook took another drag of the cigarette, and exhaled it short after.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" (Y/n) screamed.

Jungkook's eyes widened and the cigarette fell out of his fingers and to the ground.

He looked down at his phone and pressed send.

I'm Sorry (Y/n)

"Like hell you're sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn't be doing it!" She exclaimed as she approached Jungkook.

Jungkook hissed in pain as (Y/n)'s palm swiftly ran across his cheek, leaving a visible red mark.

"I... I'm sorry ok? It's the first time ok? I won't do it again, I swear!" Jungkook exclaimed.

(Y/n) huffed before playfully hitting his chest, hard.

"You idiot... I was worried sick..." (Y/n) whispered as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you..." Jungkook whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gah... Whatever... I can't stay mad at you... But if I ever catch you with a cigarette again... Ill knock you into next Thursday, got it?" (Y/n) stated firmly.

Jungkook hung his head in shame and nodded before pulling the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tossing them into a nearby trash bin.

"Good Kookie." (Y/n) said with a giggle.

"Hey... (Y/n)?"

"Hmm? Yea Jungkook?"

"I really am sorry."

(Y/n) nodded her head, "I know Jungkook... I know."

"In your dream... How did Tae die. You said he commited suicide, right?" Jungkook asked.

(Y/n) flinched slightly, taken aback by Jungkook's question.

"Yea... I don't know exactly how... But I think he overdosed... It was during one of your guys' concerts, you were singing Save Me and as soon as Tae was done with his part he collapsed... During the 'concert' before you guys started singing Save Me however his face would twist into a pained expression every now and then" (Y/n) explained as she wiped her face.

"You love him, don't you?" Jungkook asked as he looked down at her with a slight frown.

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Forget it." Jungkook said with a shrug before turning away.

"Jungkook, where are you going?" (Y/n) asked as she grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Home, I'm beat. I'll see you and the guys later when you all get home." Jungkook shrugged before gently tugging his arm out of (Y/n)'s grasp and heading downtown.


	4. Hoseok's Hope

Third Person POV:

(Y/n) stood, dumbfounded, the arm that had grabbed onto Jungkook's sleeve still outstretched. She watched as Jungkook's tall, thin figure disappeared around a corner

"Hey, you ok?" Hoseok asked as he walked out of the restaurant, a look of concern spread across his face.

(Y/n) closed her hand, balling it into a fist and grabbing the air that stood in front of her. She withdrew her arm, resting it back on her side before turning around with tear stained cheeks. Hoseok's eyes widened as he took long quick strides towards her, embracing her in his arms.

"I have no idea what happened, and I won't, unless you or Jungkook tell me. I'm perfectly fine with not knowing, but if he did something to upset you I'll set him straight without a second thought. I hate seeing you like this… you're so beautiful when you smile (Y/n)..." Hoseok whispered as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Hoseok swayed back and forth rhythmically like a metronome, humming a little tune with his hoarse voice. With one hand he rubbed (Y/n)'s back and with his other he gently held the back of her head as he continued to sway back and forth to a tune he was making up as he went.

A loud shout echoed from the building next to them and Hoseok turned his head to look in the window that was in the front of the restaurant. His friends hollered and laughed, whistling and taking pictures of the two. Hoseok shook his head at their immaturity, even Jin was in on the act.

Hoseok sighed slight as he loosened his embrace on the crying girl he held in his arms. The girl wobbled slightly as Hoseok freed her from the embrace. She wiped her eyes as she looked down at the ground, red in the face.

Hoseok looked down at (Y/n) and ruffled her hair, "Hooooossssseok…." (Y/n) whined as she looked up at him with puffed out cheeks.

Hoseok chuckled at her childishness before turning his back to head back into the restaurant, "Come on (Y/n)." Hoseok said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder and held out his hand.

(Y/n) grabbed Hoseok's hand and Hoseok gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I know you're worried about Jungkook, (Y/n)... but, he'll be fine. He's a good kid."

Hoseok smiled gently as he rubbed his thumb across (Y/n)'s knuckles, causing her to flinch slightly as she remember part of her nightmare.

Hoseok looked away sheepishly, "s-sorry…"

(Y/n) smiled slightly as she shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

Yoongi's POV:

I sighed slightly before smirking at the sight of Hoseok and (Y/n).

He loves her.

I bit my lip slightly and quirked an eyebrow as I became lost in thought.

I yelped slightly as (Y/n) yelled my name and tackled me. I groaned as I flexed my back, "Why'd you have to do that?"

(Y/n) moved a piece of hair out of her eyes before laughing, "We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes! You kept on mumbling to yourself, Jimin and I thought you were possessed!"

I rolled my eyes before groaning once more, "So you thought the best thing to do was tackle me?"

(Y/n) shrugged her shoulders and Jimin chimed in, "Well it was that or we were both going to pour our glasses of water down your shirt!"

I facepalmed and sighed before pushing (Y/n) off of me causing her to to grumble, "I was comfortable Yoongiiiii!"

I looked at her with a dull, bland expression, "well I wasn't."

"Hey! Don't deny it Yoongi! You liked it! If you didn't then why are you blushing?" Jimin teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his comment, "Jimin you idiot! I'm just tired!"

Jimin made a duck face at me, "mhmm… sureeeeee."

"Namjoon, the children are flirting…"

"I heard that Jin!" I yelled.

"Woah… grandpa can hear again!" Taehyung exclaimed with an all too cheeky grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared, hoping to eradicate his soul.

"Hey if you puffed out your cheeks you could look like (Y/n)!" Jimin chirped.

"Hey!" (Y/n) and I exclaimed.

Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jin busted out in laughter, causing (Y/n) to puff out her cheeks.

I decided to go along with it and puffed out my cheeks as well, the loud roar of laughter that followed hurting my ears.

Jimin sighed as he nearly slid off the booth of the table from laughing so hard. I watched as he struggled to push himself back up and snickered. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and groaned as he held his sides. That's what you get.

I grinned smugly and chuckled, earning a dirty look from Jimin. I grabbed a pair of sun glasses out of my coat pocket and put them on.

"What are you so smug about?" Jimin grumbled.

I shrugged, "Nothin really... Deal with it."

"Yoonji..." (Y/n) mumbled quietly.

"Y-yea?" I replied with a stutter that slipped out.

"That wasn't swaggy... Or smooth..." She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Am I the only one aware that we are in a restaurant and havent ordered food?" Taehyung asked with a sad sigh.

Oh yea.. I forgot we were in a restaurant...

"I've been aware..." I looked up to see a very annoyed waitress.

I pulled my sunglasses down slightly and smirked at her before pushing them back up.

"No offence dude but your girlfriend is right, its not swaggy... Or smooth." The waitress grumbled as she rubbed her temple.

Jungkook's POV:

I sighed as I turned yet another corner, entering a neighborhood of large houses. Walking down the sighed walk I sighed before pulling another pack of cigarettes out of my pocket along with the lighter.

I pulled a cigarette out of the box, once again holding it between my lips as I lit it. I took a long drag as I looked up at the sky, "Why am I doing this... I shouldn't be acting like this."

In the past hour I had smoked three cigarettes and I had no idea why. I grumbled slightly as I tapped the ash off the end of the cigarette.

I sighed as I took one last drag before dropping the cigarette and smashing it into the sidewalk with my foot. I exhaled a puff of smoke and threw my hands behind my head as I walked down the side walk.

I looked over at the house to my left, grand and wonderful. I lived in that house with my friends. After we all graduated high school, (Y/n) and I being the last to do so, we all pooled some money together and got the place.

I smiled slightly as I recalled the memories, "what went so wrong..." I mumbled.

"I don't know Jungkook... You tell me."

I jumped at the sound of Hoseok's voice.

"When did you get here?!" I exclaimed in shock as I tensed up.

"Ya know... Just walking home... And seeing you smoking a cigarette..." Hoseok said with a shrug as he walked past me.

He turned around and locked eyes with me, "Jeon Jungkook if I ever catch you with another cigarette again I swear."

I looked down as I felt the disappointment radiating off of him, "if you're here where are the others..."

"They stopped at a store to buy some snacks, (Y/n) told me to check on you since you seemed down."

"I guess she just didn't want to see you smoking again. Why are you doing this Jungkook? Those things kill!" Hoseok barked.

"Yea... I know." I stated as I pushed my tongue against my inner cheek.

"Why are you doing it Jungkook? Is there something you're not telling us?" Hoseok questioned.

I stayed silent and shrugged my shoulders before walking up the pathway to the door of the house.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! YOU LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU WERE TO DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS HOW DO YOU THINK IT WOULD AFFECT ME?! HOW DO YOU THINK IT WOULD AFFECT THE OTHERS?!" Hoseok screamed as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Just stop..." I growled as I bite my lip.

"Do you really not care?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Maybe... If you saw the person you loved crying... Because something happened to the person they loved... And there was nothing you could do to help them... No matter how much you tell them its alright... No matter how much you want and try to protect them. It means nothing to them if they don't love you. It won't mean the same to them as it means to you. Maybe then you would know how it feels... How I feel."

"You idiot! Of course I know how that feels! If you love her so much just tell her! We both love her! One of us might as well speak up at some point! Hell, if you don't I will. Even if she doesn't love me the same way she loves him, as long has she has someone who can be there for her, I'll be happy. As long as she either gives me a chance or rejects me... Ill be fine! Why can't you be even that considerate?!"

I bit my lip harder as I tried to hold back a sob. The taste of my own blood filled my mouth as the salty tears slipped down my cheeks.

"God dammit Hoseok...!" I growled as I held back a sob.

"Can't you see that you doing this hurts her?! She trusted you to not do it again and yet you did! Are you really that twisted?!"

"GOD DAMMIT HOSEOK SHUT UP!" I screamed as my voice cracked and I let out a sob.

I shook my head to calm myself down, before flinging the door open and stomping inside, slamming the door behind me.

I ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door into the wall as I opened it and slamming it loudly before locking it.

Taehyung's POV:

I looked around the surrounding aisles, scanning for anything edible that looked appetizing. I looked over to see (Y/n) looking at everything with lit up eyes. I chuckled slightly at the sight.

"Is there something you want (Y/n)? I'll buy you something." I offered.

(Y/n) looked at me and smiled before shaking her head 'no'.

I replied hesitantly, unsure she truly meant her answer, "Ok (Y/n) if you want something just ask."

"Look out! Angry Namjoon on the loose!" Jin shouted from somewhere in the store.

Suddenly someone plowed into me, knocking me into (Y/n).

"Sorry Tae!" Jimin shouted, screaming in horror not soon after.

"Leave me alone Namjoon!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET AND I WILL!"

I chuckled slightly before realizing the awkward position I was in. (Y/n) had been pinned between me and one of the shelves in the aisle, her hands pressed against my chest.


	5. EmbarrassmentNightmare

Taehyung's POV:

I looked down at (Y/n) to see her red in the face with wide eyes. I stared at her, taking in her expression. She placed her hand against my chest and gave me a gentle push, causing to cough awkwardly, "S-sorry."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and backed away, whistling in embarrassment. Oh god... I can't believe that just happened...

A booming laugh echoed throughout the aisles and I turned my head to see Yoongi, leaning against a shelf and struggling to catch his breath.

"That was pretty good, I gotta give it to you Taehyung, I never thought you had the guts to do that!" Yoongi cackled.

My lips formed a firm, tight crease as I frowned at him. I looked at him strangely as he slid down the shelf, still laughing. He slapped his knee, hard, as he flopped onto his back and held his sides.

"Y-you idiot! I got pushed into her!" I exclaimed as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

(Y/n) giggled slightly and I turned my head to see her leaning against a shelf with tears in her eyes. My eyes widened in horror and I shrieked, and not a manly shriek at that, "You guys set this up didn't you!"

Yoongi sat up, made a duck face, and shrugged. I furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes as I stared past him. Yoongi sighed and my eyes darted towards him. His eyes widened and he slowly got on his feet before backing out of the aisle and turning into another. I rolled my eyes and grumbled.

"Sorry Taehyung... You gotta admit that was kinda funny." (Y/n) laughed as she wiped the tears off of her face.

My lips formed a tight crease again as I frowned, "and to think I was trying to be nice and offered to buy you something..."

"I really am sorry..." (Y/n) whispered.

A corner of my lip turned upward slightly and I turned towards (Y/n) with a smirk, "I'm just messing with you (Y/n)!"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened and she slowly frowned, "No fair..."

I chuckled at her response and grabbed some stuff off of the shelf in front of me.

Jimin's POV:

"Namjoon! Leave me alone!" I wailed as I continued to run desperately throughout the aisles of the store.

"All I want it my wallet!" Namjoon yelled as he tackled me.

"I'm too young to die!" I cried as I tried to squirm out from under him.

He flicked my forehead causing me to yelp in pain, "give me my wallet."

"I would but you're kind of on top of me!" I growled.

"Jimin don't sass your father." Jin scolded as he pulled Namjoon off of me.

"What are you doing Jin?! Lemme at him!" Namjoon barked.

I yelped and grabbed the wallet out of my pocket before tossing it at his face and running away.

"God you're so bothersome!" Namjoon yelled.

I snickered slightly, "PARK JIMINNNNNNNNN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Namjoon screamed.

"No thanks! I'm good!" I yelled back in response.

Jungkook's POV:

My fingers typed away rapidly at the keys of my laptops keyboard.

Let the clock tick down, striking 1 AM,

We'll party hard, all day all night,

The burning in our throats, our sweet little lullaby

And should I ever see you cry,

In that moment the clock shall stop, time shall rewind.

The burning in our throats, our sweet lullaby

The puffs of smoke that float by are sweet, but they're cyanide.

Perhaps if I had told you, perhaps then...

This would have never happened.

Perhaps I could turn back time, back to when everything was fine, maybe then I could make you mine.

I sighed and closed my laptop. What in the name of hell am I going to do... I'm so lost... And I have yet to be found. I grabbed at my hair, pulling at it as overbearing stress and anxiety took over.

A loud knock on my door caused me to flinch, looking down at my arms I saw red welts, tears dripped onto my arms, stinging my skin.

The knock came again and I once again flinched. Tears streamed down my cheeks at a rapid rate and I hurriedly wiped them away.

"Jungkook open up, I'm sorry."

Hyung... My heart thrashed around in my chest, beating against the bars of its cage. Why can't I move?

"Jungkook, please."

I tried to move yet I was frozen. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, only a loud disgusting sob.

"Jungkook unlock the door!"

Hoseok rattled the handle loudly, desperately even.

I felt as if the world had been placed on my shoulders, restricting my breathing as I let out more heavy sobs. I can't do anything...

"Jungkook! Please! Open the door!"

I wish I could Hyung... I really do...

The loud banging on my door stopped and was replaced by static. I felt numb as my vision blurred, wavering back and fourth. Just like that, everything disappeared.

I felt as if I was trapped in a black void, every movement made me feel as if my heart was being yanked out of my chest, every breath made me feel as if someone kept twisting a knife in my chest. I felt a stinging warmth against my face, an outstretched hand not far from my cheek.

I followed the length of the arm to see a woman, messy dark brown hair and stained messy clothes. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She struck me again, harder this time.

"You selfish brat!" She spat.

"You think I signed up for this shit?! I never even wanted to have you! You're a sin! You're worthless! You aren't worthy of being called my son!" She screamed with venom laced words that became etched into my heart.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"Like hell you are! You shouldve listened to me in the first place! You know better than to step out of line! You know better than to disrespect me! I didn't raise you like this!" She screamed.

"I-I'm sorry mother..." I sobbed.

"Jungkook!"

I awoke with a start, shaking like an autumn life in the fall wind. My cheeks felt cold and wet, stained with tears. I looked over to my side to see Hoseok with (Y/n) and Suga behind him.

My lungs began to burn and I took in a sharp breath, "Jungkook! Are you ok?"

I coughed and nodded my head as I gagged. Suga quirked an eyebrow at me before patting at his sweatshirt pocket and looking at mine.

My eyes darted down to my pocket to see the pack of cigarettes sticking out some what.

I discreetly rolled over slightly, causing the pack of cigarettes to slide back into the pocket.

"What happened?!" (Y/n) exclaimed in panic.

I shook my head 'no' calmly, implying that nothing happened.

"Jeon Jungkook don't you dare lie to me!" She hissed as she lunged towards me only for Suga and Hoseok to grab her and hold her back, "lemme at him! That Bastard deserves to get tickled!"

I yelped slightly in fear before leaping off of my bed and bounding out of my room.

This is going to be the longest six days of my life!

I ran through the kitchen stopping in front of the glass door to see Jin talking to Taehyung.

I slid the door open and stepped outside.

Jin was leaning against the railing of the deck, looking past the fence at the end of our yard. Taehyung was chilling in the pool on a duck floaty.

"Well don't you look sexy." I laughed as I saw him floating around.

Taehyung groaned before giving me a thumbs down.

"Don't want to hear it Kookie." He stated dryly.

"Oh hey Jungkook." Jin greeted.

I waved at him before sitting down at the glass table on the deck.

"What time is it?" Taehyung asked, loudly.

"Around 2:17 why?" Jin replied.

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders, "just wanted to know how long I've been out here floating."

I snickered at his reply.

Third Person POV:

Yoongi slumped his shoulders as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He flopped down on his bed, facing his nightstand. He lazily opened the drawer and pulled out a lighter, furrowing his eyebrows as he confirmed his prior suspicion.

"Why the hell did he take them?" Yoongi grumbled to himself before recalling how he left them out on his nightstand the night before.

Over the past few weeks he saw a few cigarettes disappear from his pack every now and then, now he knew why.

"That kid is stupid."

Yoongi flicked the lighter on and watched as the small flame danced infront of him before blowing it out and lighting it again.

The fire mesmerized him, and he spent hours just flicking the lighter on and off until it refused to light.

Yoongi grumbled before tossing the lighter to the side before getting up and picking it up off the floor.

As far as he knew no one new that he smoked, the only reason he did so was for the joy of lighting things on fire.

Yoongi smiled to himself before placing the lighter back into the drawer if the nightstand and sliding it shut.

Yoongi let out a loud yawn before wrapping his arms around his pillow and snuggling into it as he pulled his blankets over himself.

Just like that he was pulled into a peaceful, "well deserved" as he would say, nap.


	6. When I Dreamed I Dreamt of

1.8

Yoongi's POV :

When I dreamed I dreamt of...

I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed as my fingers glided across the keys with easy. The notes resonated as the keys were pressed, a soothing melody flowing throughout the room. It was peaceful, calming, and dare I say, heavenly. It felt as if nothing could ruin this perfect moment, no bad could happen.

I sighed deeply, opening my eyes and looking at the black and white keys. Burning the image into my mind. I felt no worries, no fear, no stress. It felt as if it had been forever since I felt this way.

The moment was perfect, so perfect that it couldn't exist.

The piano of which I had been playing had suddenly become engulfed in flames. I looked down at my hands, as if it was my doing, as if I had caused it.

They were blurred and distorted, fazing in and out of focus, wisping like puffs of smoke. I recoiled back as I stared at them in horror. What was happening?

I looked to the piano, the flames raged as they flickered back and forth in the air. Everything was silent, the crackle of the flames which should've been present in the moment were only a thought. The heat of the flames, only an illusion.

I reached my arm out, into the raging fire; I felt no pain. My world spun, I fell to the ground. Holding my head in desperate confusion, pulling at my hair in boiling frustration.

As if someone had flicked a switch everything became clear in that moment. It dawned upon me, I was dreaming. I closed my eyes, drawing in a long breath.

I exhaled, opening my eyes to see the piano, that of which appeared as if nothing happened to it.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I pushed myself up off of the floor, leaning against the wall as my head began to spin once more.

Once I regained my bearings I rubbed my temples. I was dreaming and I was aware of it, I was having a lucid dream. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, this was strange.

Jin's POV:

I grinned slightly at Taehyung's response, for the past hour and a half he had been floating in the pool on a blow-up duck. While I thought it was strange at first I had soon found myself laughing at Taehyung's childish nature.

"What are you grinning about Jin?" Taehyung questioned as his floaty spun in the pool a few times, rotating him in circles.

I shrugged and looked over at Jungkook who was sitting at the glass coffee table. He looked stressed and tired with furrowed eyebrows and dark circles under his eyes, I began to wonder if he looked like that earlier today. I soon began to worry about his health and approached him, placing my hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Eh, Hyung! What are you doing?" Jungkook exclaimed as he looked at me in bewilderment.

I pulled my hand back and stared at him, his skin was pale as well, "Sorry," I apologized, "you don't look well. Do you feel alright?" I asked.

Jungkook made a strange face at me as if he was saying 'I'm perfectly fine, what are you talking about' yet when I looked into his eyes I could only see the words 'save me'.

I took a step back as I became even more worried, Jungkook had been acting strange lately, everyone had, Jungkook and (Y/n) especially.

It was like they were all on edge, I felt helpless not knowing why. I sighed internally in relief however when I remembered we had off from school for the next few days.

"Hyung, you should go rest. You look tired." Jungkook stated as he looked at me.

I sighed, somewhat in defeat, and nodded my head. I probably could use some rest, I had been staying up later the past few nights.

I shuffled my feet as I walked to the sliding door, opening it and walking inside. I closed the door behind me, turning my head to the right to see (Y/n) sitting at the table with her laptop and a bowl of cereal.

I pulled out a chair and sat down across from her, forgetting what Jungkook had said not even a minute before, hoping to strike up a conversation with the younger girl.

She lifted the spoon to her mouth as she typed away with her free hand, slowly removing the spoon from her mouth as her eyes met mine.

"Ah, Jin Oppa! Sorry, I didn't see you there! Have you been here for a while?" She asked, flustered.

I laughed slightly and shook my head 'no', "I just sat down."

(Y/n) sighed, most likely in relief due to thinking she had been disrespectful, which caused me to chuckle.

(Y/n) had known me since elementary school, along with the other guys. Although we already addressed that she could address us by our names she still addresses us as 'oppa' if she deemed herself disrespectful. It was a habit of hers which she kept up until this point in her life and no one knew if she would ever get over it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she began typing away once again.

She looked up, still typing, "I'm working on a project for class." She took a spoonful of cereal.

I raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of a project, she was in the same classes as most of the guys yet I haven't seen or heard anything about a project from them.

"It's the project for literature and language. One of the choices was writing about what happens your life over the course of three weeks, remember?" She asked, noticing my confusion.

I 'ah'ed as I remembered what she was talking about. I had chosen a different choice, writing a song about your life as it is or your hopes and dreams or just something you wanted to say.

"I'm assuming you picked one of the different options?" She giggled with a knowing smile.

I nodded my head, slightly embarrassed that I forgot about the whole project until she brought it up.

"Can I see your progress so far?" I asked in curiosity.

She nodded her head and patted the seat next to her. I stood up amd pushed in my chair before walking over to where she was sitting and sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm still working on the introduction page..." She admitted with a sheepish smile before clearing her throat.

I nodded my head silently as she started to read what she had written so far,

"My name is (Y/n) (L/n). I'm nineteen years old, and I was born on (d/m/y). I was born in Seoul, South Korea. I currently live with my seven friends, all of which are older than me:

Kim Seokjin, who is the oldest of us at 23 years old.

Min Yoongi, who is the second oldest at 22 years old.

Jung Hoseok, who is the third oldest at 22 years old.

Kim Namjoon, who is the fourth oldest at 21 years old.

Park Jimin, who is the fourth youngest at 20 years old.

Kim Taehyung, who is the third youngest at 20 years old.

Jeon Jungkook, who is the second youngest at 19 years old.

And then there's me, the youngest at 19 years old.

I met the seven of them in elementary school, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin were in the same class as me. Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi were a grade higher than the three of us and Seokjin was in a higher grade than all of us.

Together they are BTS to the rest of the world, but to me they are the best friends I could ever ask for.

Once we all graduated high school we moved in with each other. Which was two years ago.

Seokjin cooks dinner on the weekdays and I'm left to cook dinner on the weekends since they all go to the studio to practice on the weekends and are exhausted when they get home. I don't mind though, sometimes I wish SeokJin would let me cook more often, he always looks really tired.

I often feel bad for SeokJin as well as envy him. He's a really good cook and he puts up with all of us very well. I feel bad that he has so much responsibility with him being the oldest, he does most of the cleaning about house as well as the other chores... Because of this we all think of him as the mother of the house.

Namjoon is responsible and logical, he often has a stern expression and is normally stressed out. He tries to maintain peace in the house although he tends to lose his temper at times, mainly because of Jimin and his shenanigans. He cares about each and every one of us in the house like a father would, so we consider him as the father of the house.

Jimin likes to mess around and have fun but can be serious. He often messes with Namjoon which normally ends up with him running for his life while Namjoon chases him which is amusing but I often worry about Jimin's safety when that happens. Namjoon wouldn't actually hurt him but Jimin doesn't really realize that in the heat of the moment and often ends up hurting himself by trying to escape. Jimin is like the glue that holds us together, he tries his best to cheer everyone up and is helpful when he wants to be.

Hoseok is the ray of sunshine that always shines in through the windows. He can be very emotional but for the most part he's crazy and silly. He messes around a lot but not in the way Jimin does, his reactions to things tend to be very funny and sometimes he reminds me of a horse. He all around is a pleasant person to be around and is very humerous, I really appreciate his role in the house and how he can make almost anything hilarious.

Yoongi is a wild card. One moment he could be joking and having fun and the next he could be complaining about wanting to sleep. Sometimes I walk past his room and hear him mumbling in his sleep which is pretty adorable considering Yoongi is Yoongi. He likes to think he has swag which in some cases he does, he can be brutally honest and discreet at the same time. He also can be very quiet yet very loud. I like to think he's the north and south pole at the same time.

Jungkook is the youngest of the guys, he's more innocent compared to the others, or so we like to think. He has a really nice singing voice and his presence can be very calming. He messes around with Jimin and Taehyung a lot. Sometimes he surprises me by the way he acts, his personality varies and can change at any given moment, which keeps us on our toes.

Taehyung is childish in a sense, he smiles a lot as well. Hes a joyful person and likes to have fun. He's also my best friend. He's reliable and gentle, he's really kind and sweet. He can be immature at times but that just what makes Taehyung... Taehyung!

Overall I enjoy living with them, they make life fun and exciting! Nothing is ever dull in our house and theres always something interesting happening. Although its sometimes chaotic and crazy its amazing. I couldn't ask for better "room mates"."

I looked at (Y/n) when she stopped speaking with a huge grin on my face.

"Thats... All I have so far..." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

I stood up and ruffled her hair before pushing in my chair, "its really good so far."

"Thanks... You should get some rest Jin, you look tired." (Y/n) said with a smile.

I nodded, "Jungkook said the same thing..."

I bowed my head before heading to my room.


	7. My Happiness, Which was You

Jin's POV:

I walked to my room, opening the door and closing it behind me. I pulled back the covers on my bed enough for me to sit down and get under them. I sighed as I pulled the covers over my body, stopping just above my shoulders.

I closed my eyes, humming a small tune that lulled me to sleep.

I held a note in my hand, both sides were blank. I kept flipping it over, thinking I was missing something. Like magic words appeared on the paper.

My happiness, which was you.

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion as I stared at the paper. What did it mean?

I looked up from the paper, realizing I was in a classroom full of students. They all had a confused look on their face. I turned my head to the right to see Mrs. Kang gesturing for me to go on. I cocked my head slightly in confusion.

"Go on Jin... My happiness, which was you..." She said trailing off.

I looked back down at the note that was in my hands, it once again, was blank. My hands began to shake and I dropped the note. I watched as it slowly fluttered down to the ground.

My legs began to feel weak, I looked at the clock on the wall, the numbers were blurred and swayed back and forth. My mind raced and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Jin? Are you alright?" Mrs. Kang asked, her voice ringing in my ears. I looked forward, (Y/n) was standing in front of me, inches away from my face.

I stumbled back, falling into the chalk board. I looked at my hands, they were distorted and zoomed in and out of focus. I looked up, Hoseok was standing exactly where (Y/n) had stood, the piece of paper no where to be seen.

I blinked, when I opened my eyes Hoseok was gone, a red envelope in his place. I crawled towards the envelope, black wings were drawn on it. I dropped the envelope as the ink started running off of it like raindrops on a window.

Then it dawned on me, I was dreaming, and what a bizarre dream had I created.

Your POV:

I groaned in frustration as I kept smashing my finner on the back space bar, the quality of my writing was horrible. I would have to rewrite the whole introduction part of the paper. I groaned again and grabbed at my hair in frustration.

Jimin walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Hey (Y/n), want something to drink?"

I grumbled slightly, "No. I'd probably just pour it on my laptop."

Jimin sighed slightly and closed the fridge before sitting down next to me.

"Are you working on your project for Literature and Language?" Jimin asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took a sip of water out of his bottle.

I bit my tongue and nodded my head 'yes' before quickly shaking it 'no'. I wasn't working on it, I was deleting it.

"Let me guess, you thought it was horrible and now you're deleting it?" Jimin asked as he quirked an eyebrow at me.

I grumbled before mumbling 'yep'.

Jimin chuckled at my response causing me to glare at him and playfully elbow him. Jimin frowned before taking another sup of water, "I thought it sounded fine when you were reading it to Jin."

My eyes widened and I made a frustrated face and groaned, "you could have told me that before I deleted half of it!"

Jimin sighed before moving my laptop in front of himself. I watched as he went to the revision history and scrolled through the various auto saves before stopping and clicking a save from twelve minutes ago.

"There you go, fixed it. Keep writing it. Don't delete it unless someone says its bad. Or until you've finished it, even then you should only revise it. Deleting the whole thing will only add extra stress on your part." Jimin stated as he took a sip of water and stood up, messing up my hair in the process.

My jaw dropped as he walked away, saliva spilling out of my mouth and dripping onto my laptop. I shook my head and wiped the drool off of my laptop with my sleeve, was that really Jimin?

I shook my head once again in disbelief before I started typing away once again.

Jimin's POV:

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked down the hall to my room, the poor girl is too hard on herself sometimes. I shook my head and opened the door to my room, closing it after I entered.

I walked over to my closet, grabbing a black t-shirt. I took off my school shirt and threw on the black t-shirt before flopping into bed. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the time, only 3:23. I shrugged somewhat before putting my phone on my night stand and burrowing under the covers, I'm wiped.

Taehyung's POV:

"Jungkook!" I called as I looked over to Jungkook who was sitting at the coffee table on his phone.

Jungkook jumped slightly and glared at me, "what?"

"Where were you on the day of November 17th, 201x at 11:30 AM?" I asked as I dipped my hand into the water causing the floaty I was on to spin slightly.

"Uhm you mean today? I was walking around town while you guys headed to the restaurant." Jungkook replied while scrolling through his phone.

"And what were you doing in town?" I asked as I pulled down the sun glasses that rested on top of my head.

"Window shopping." He deadpanned.

"For what?" I persisted.

"Nothing in particular. There was a cool little trinket shop though." He replied glancing over at me.

I shrugged slightly, "hmm... Maybe we can go check it out with the others sometime..."

"Yea sure... Have fun floating." Jungkook said dismissing me, implying he didn't want to talk anymore.

I rolled my eyes, since when was he so... Not-Jungkook? He's getting kind of... Dark... A thought popped into my mind, causing me to snicker.

"WHO LEFT KOOKIE IN THE OVEN FOR TOO LONG?! HES A LITTLE DARK! WHO BURNT HIM?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing Jungkook to shriek and glare at me.


	8. I Wished to Never Wake Up But

Jimin's POV:

I stirred slightly as I heard Taehyung scream something I didn't understand in my barely awake state. Darkness soon washed over me however and I was lulled back to sleep.

I was in a lush, green field. Spring flowers of vibrant colors bloomed everywhere, adding brilliant color. The sky was bright blue and white clouds danced across it in a slow waltz. It was a blissful, serene sight. As if I had died and gone to heaven.

I spun in a circled, the cool spring breeze dancing across my skin. My friends stood around me, admiring the sight as well. It was perfect.

The sun was shining brightly and the air was warm, the breeze cool and gentle, like a mothers touch.

A few trees were scattered across the field, in which birds sang their melodies.

I hummed a tune as I ran through the grass with my arms in the air. Hoseok was crouching down by a dandelion, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hey look guys! It's me!" He chirped, pointing at the flower.

"What? A useless wildflower?" Jungkook deadpanned.

My eyes widened as I looked at Hoseok's shocked expression which soon turned into a depressed pout after which he moped away.

I followed after Hoseok, shaking my head as I passed by Jungkook who was laughing.

"Hoseok are you ok?" I called out as I waved.

I caught a glance of my hand, it was twisted and distorted as if shrouded in fog.

Am I dreaming? I had no clue, yet it appeared I was. Hoseok smiled back at me and nodded his head. I sighed in relief, everything was back to normal. It was perfect...

I wished to never wake up but...

Hoseok's POV:

I walked through the kitchen to the door to the deck, (Y/n) was sitting at the table, typing away on her laptop. I decided not to bother her and headed outside, Jungkook was sitting at the coffee table on his phone. I walked past him, into the grass of our yard.

I paced around in circles as I looked at the dying grass, a single yellow flower stuck up in the middle of it.

"Hey... Look its me!" I mumbled somewhat excited, attracting Jungkook's attention.

He stood up and walked over towards me, "what? A stupid would flower?"

My eyes widened and it took all the strength in me to not tackle him. Taehyung snickered from the a few feet away from Jungkook as he floated in the pool.

"Why... You little brat!" I growled as I tackled him, knocking him into the pool.

He shrieked as the cool water made contact with his skin, the splash we caused knocking Taehyung's duck floaty over. Taehyung screamed as he fell into the cold water.

"Jesus Hoseok what triggered that?" Taehyung grumbled as he struggled to get back on his duck floaty.

I grumbled and glared at Jungkook, "its a long story."

Jungkook huffed, before pulling himself out of the pool and shaking his head to dry his hair.

"Now I need to change my clothes..." He groaned.

I smirked and laughed triumphantly, "that's what you get for calling me a useless wild flower!"

Jungkook turned and looked at me with a sour expression before pointing at me, "you need to change too idiot."

I furrowed my eyebrows before climbing out of the pool and walking towards Jungkook, who ran away in a fit of laughter.

"Why you!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Don't disrespect your elders!"

"Jungkook Oppa! Be nice to Hoseok!" (Y/n) called as we ran past her.

Jungkook only laughed harder before making a sharp turn down the hallway, causing me to run into a wall.

I grumbled as I help my nose in pain, "son of a motherless goat!"

"Hoseok! Are you ok?" (Y/n) called from the table.

I groaned as I removed my hand from my face to see it covered in blood.

"Hoseok?" (Y/n) asked turning the corner and shrieking slightly.

"Oh god! Are you ok?!" She exclaimed as she scampered over to me.

I covered my nose with my hand again and tilted my head back slightly.

"Yea. I'm fine." I replied, slightly muffled by my hand.

"I'll go get a wash cloth and some ice!" She said as she quickly left.

I heard the faucet run and decided to slowly make my way back to the kitchen, my head still tilted back.

I heard (Y/n) walk over to me and she grabbed my wrist gently, moving my hand from my face. She dabbed at the blood with the wet cloth and handed me some tissues, after around ten minutes of sitting and doing nothing but changing tissues once they got too bloody the bleeding stopped.

(Y/n) gently placed an ice pack on my nose and I placed my hand over hers, causing her to get flustered which caused me to chuckle.

She puffed out her cheeks and I laughed causing me to wince in pain, "Hoseok you should rest." (Y/n) said as she rubbed my shoulder.

I nodded my head and stood up to head to my room, "sleep well Hoseok."

"Thanks (Y/n)... Good luck on your project, I'll make sure Him is up on time to make dinner." I said as I started walking out of the room.

"That's ok... I can do it..." She said almost too quiet for me to hear.

I smiled slightly and continued to my room.


	9. I Feared I'd Never See You Again

Hoseok's POV:

I slowly trudged down the hall, dragging my fingers along the wall as I did so. Once arriving at the door to my room I twisted the knob, opening the door and walking in.

I closed the door behind me and shivered as I remembered that I was soaking wet. I went to my closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I changed out of my wet clothes, throwing them in the hamper.

I flopped onto my bed before holding the ice pack on my nose once more.

My eyes began to feel heavy as my nose began to sting, with the last bit of consciousness left in me I moved my hand off of my face.

I opened my eyes, welcoming the lurking darkness with open arms. As my eyes began to adjust I found myself in a trance as I watched the shadow of a tree dance across the walls. I yawned as I sat up and stretched my arms. "Another sleepless night..." I grumbled as I glanced at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock that resided on my bedside table.

Lying back down, I rolled over under the blankets and shut my eyes as a last attempt to get some sleep. My eyelids began to grow heavy and a cool breeze came in from the window as I drifted silently to sleep.

I can almost feel you in the place nearest to my fragile heart, but only in thought and memory may I have you, for you are a thousand miles away from me and you feel so close, yet so far.

I fear... That I will never see you again... My love...

I awoke with a start, tears streamed down my cheeks, "w-why can't it just stop?!" I rasped as I buried my face in my pillow.

Namjoon's POV:

I sighed as I walked past Hoseok's room. I heard him cry out something and knocked on his door.

"You ok Hoseok?"

I got no reply in return and tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Can you unlock the door?"

"Sure..."

I smiled slightly, no matter what mood he was in he was always willing to talk about it.

I heard him slowly shuffle to the door before he opened it, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hoseok... What happened...?" I muttered lowly.

"Namjoon... What if she leaves? Jungkook has been acting out lately... She's... Shes going to break at some point... What if she leaves us?" Hoseok sobbed as I stepped into his room.

"Hoseok... I don't know what's going on with Jungkook... I understand that you do. You may not want to tell me, you may fear what will happen. However, if you do choose to tell me just know, no matter what... I'm not going to hurt the kid."

"He's been really moody lately... Haven't you noticed that? He's not himself... Even Tae has been picking up things... Jungkook is his best friend Namjoon... What is going to happen to those two? They both love the same girl... Hell we all love the same girl... Its evident that Jungkook wants her for himself but he can't cope with the fact that he may lose her to one of us or anyone for that matter... If he loses her to Tae what is going to happen? Jungkook has been rash lately..."

"... Hoseok... If it were to come to something like that we may have to all go our separate ways..."

"Namjoon... I don't want to stop making music. I don't want to stop dancing. I try so hard to be happy and be happy for the fans... But everything is just going wrong."

"Hoseok... Everything is going to be fine..."


End file.
